Systems designed to eliminate pollutants due to solid loading and to dehydrate the relevant gaseous media are known and are referred to as coalescers if the fluid particles coalesce on the filter device located inside a housing. Systems of this type are often used in conjunction with exhaust gas-generating processes, where exhaust gas flows of comparatively high temperatures and optionally very high pressures are handled. In light of these requirements, a system of this type as disclosed in DE 10 2005 062 245 A1 has a housing designed as a pressure-tight container.